The Celestial God Of Twilight
by OddSlayerFenrir
Summary: Hyperion is slowly breaking his seal more and more. It's about that time for Shiro to awake , and finish what his parents could not. Shiro must kill the Celestial God Of Flames , before he eradicates humanity for good(This story deals with interactions with Amaterasu Okami)...Coming Soon!


(Nikko :) "Welcome , everyone. My name is Nikko , and for the duration of this story I'll be your host."

(Trey: ) "What! You get to lead this story. That's so not fair."

(Rhinish:)"Such a silly boy."

(Light:) "Life is as fair as you make it , Trey."

(Nikko:) "In this story there is only one main character , his name is Shiro Okami . Shiro is the son of Amaterasu Okami and Tenshiro Fuyu."

(Rhinish:) "As you may not know , Amaterasu is a Sun-Goddess , and Tenshiro is the Celestial God of Night."

(Trey:) " , Where did Tenshiro come from?"

(Rhinish:) "He's a character made by our very own author, Tenshiro is special and appears in many of the authors unpublished stories."

(Trey:) "Interesting…"

(Light:) "So what about Shiro?"

(Nikko:)" Shiro , is the celestial God Of Twilight. Even Though he can change between a human form and wolf form ,he prefers to stay in wolf form. Oh yeah funny fact. At day Shiro's fur changes to that of his mother's , and at night it changes to that of his father's."

(Light:) "What about at Twilight?"

(Nikko:)"Shss."

(Light:) Hold up, where does Tenshiro and Amaterasu live?"

(Rhinish:)"Good question , Light. They both live in a place called the celestial realm , it is a place where most Gods live at peace with each other. However , Shiro , does not live there."

(Nikko:) "Right, Shiro lives in a hidden mountain village of the supercontinent called Hyperion. This is where he sleeps waiting waiting for the world to fall in danger , so that he can one day awaken and defend the world just as his mother and father did before him."

(Trey:) "Say, , isn't your son one of Shiro's best friends."

(Rhinish:) "Shss...You're stepping beyond the story."

(Trey:)"Sorry."

(Light:)"What else should we touch on before the story starts."

(Nikko:) "Special Events."

(Rhinish:)"Irregulars."

(Trey:)"Chapter Expectancy and Influences."

(Light:)"Fine…"

(Nikko:) "Special Events occur through the story at random ,meaning they will sometimes cause the story to briefly divert from its original purpose."

(Rhinish :) "Next up are Irregularities. They are Characters that appear in a story that they shouldn't have appeared in. Irregulars being Draco , Euhset , and even Ryuga have affected their stories dramatically."

(Trey:) "at last the best is here. One could expect a new chapter every week or so unlike the first story this one won't be rushed drafts will be made. Lastly , influences will be a huge factor in the story. Suggestions for characters in comments to be added maybe considered ."

(Nikko:)"Now that that's out of the way how about we start."

(Rhinish:)" *Giggles slightly* Ready."

Judgement Day had to have came early for humanity. Because of their ruthless actions and disapproving behaviors , some Gods looked down on them and decided that it would be best if they were all...eradicated. A particular deity felt strongly about this and took matters into his own hands. He descended before the humans with many other Gods and killed countless numbers of humans; this deity's name is Hyperion. He was the Celestial God of Fire , and his flames were unmatched by any of the other Gods.

Many of the other Gods in the Celestial realm couldn't bare to watch their beautiful creations suffer and die. So they ascended onto earth and raged war against the other Gods. This war was know as "The Great Purge" it lasted one hundred years. The war , however , came to an end when the Goddess of the Sun and Celestial God of the Night combined their powers to seal away Hyperion and his many companions deep within the earth. Unfortunately , doing this came with a cost the two Gods lost their divine powers and were stuck in a realm between the Celestial Realm and Earth.

While in this realm between dimensions the two Gods discovered love and as a result they birthed a new light , a warrior , a God of Twilight , one that would give everything he is to protect the human realm. However , at the age of seventeen in the middle of a training session with his father a crack appeared in the sky just above them hoarding a voice with instructions. The two gods recognized the voice and sent their only son through the crack , just as the instructions told. As the boy passed through the crack he beings to see a light at the end approaching him faster and faster , when out the boy appears frozen in stone located deep in a shrine in a mountain village on earth called sky , when he waits asleep to be awoken by chaos.

(Nikko:)*Entering the living room , while holding a sandwich.*"Oh , you're back. I'm sorry to say but...this story won't progress until Pokemon : The Rise Of Team Yaoi , comes to an end...I think? Until then , Goodbye.


End file.
